


Hutch

by HorribleWriterRain



Series: Hearthwood Falls [1]
Category: Monsters - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleWriterRain/pseuds/HorribleWriterRain
Summary: This is my first story into my town of Hearthwood Falls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on an essay for English, I'm posting the first part of this story. So, enjoy:)!

I was never one for the crowdedness of a city, but I was excited for my visit to Hearthwood Falls. I made the trip every year since my brother had moved there when he married his husband Max. I was always stressed and exhausted by the time October and November came around. I worked for a publishing house in Portland, Organ as an editor in the foreign language department.

 My job was to edit books into other languages besides English. I mostly did Spanish, but a few requests sometimes come in for Arabic, German, Hebrew, Turkish and Somalia. Those were always my favorite. My boss, Asha, was super nice and understood that I could only handle so much of the workplace and busy city. So, she would give me some transcripts and gladly lead me to my car, wishing me a good trip, and I would head on my way. Hearthwood Falls was only about a day or two from Organ and was about 3 hours from Vancouver, Washington. In other words, it rains and storms more often than not here.

I pulled up to the familiar grey house of my brother. I slowly get out as to not fall. “(Y/N)!” I hear shouted and I see Max come bounding down the driveway. I swear that Max always looked like a puppy and that if he had a tail than it would always be wagging a mile a minute. “Max” I say, laughing, as I hug him. “Jason is at the shop. A lot of deer have been caught. Plus, a few bears here and there along with some other smaller animals. I sigh shaking my head. “Well, then I guess I’ll go to the cabin and put my belongings up. Then I’ll grab a manuscript and head to the shop. I could go for some pulled bear.” I say my stomach growling.

He chuckles shaking his head before heading to his truck. He was probably on his way to the mill, where he worked. I get back in my truck and back out of the driveway, waving to Max, and I head down the long drive to where I had a house that I had been gifted a year ago by an admirer. My brother had said it was normal through for this town when I had freaked out at the sight of my new home. Apparently, the town was not just the home of humans but of werewolves and other types of were-animals.

 As a custom,one was to show their prospective mate that they could provide for them. Sometimes by hunting or getting a house. Other times it was with something they liked like jewelry or paint. It just depended on the prospective mate and they were. I was still waiting for whoever was courting me to show themselves already. I pulled up to red 2 story cabin. I lug my duffel bag and work bag up to the porch. I open the door and sigh at the quiet. This is what I looked forward to each year after I was gifted this cabin. I plopped my bags in the small room on the lower floor that I had claimed as my own.

 I pulled out a manuscript and headed back out to my truck.  
I quickly walked through the door of Mason’s Market and Butcher, just as the rain started. I set my manuscript down at the table and put my finger to my lips, to silence Mason, and creep up behind the counter. I launch myself at the tall, tan-skinned man with curly dark brown almost black hair. He spins around and grabs me into a big hug. “(Y/N)!” he says letting me go. “Hutch!” I say back before making my way around the counter to place my order with Mason.

 “I’ll take my usual if you have it.” I say to Mason. “So, Hutch How’s it been?” I ask him. He shrugs and then grabs the bag on the counter. “I have to make some deliveries. We can catch up later right?” He asks, and I nod. I pay Mason and sit down near the window. I start to edit the manuscript and wait for my food to arrive. "Jason won't be back for a while. I'm assuming that was why you came here first." says Mason as he sets my food in front of me. I sigh thanking him and dig in. Bear was honestly becoming one of my favorite meats. Mason always sent me fresh meat when I went back to Portland.

 He always said that it was better than what was produced in the store and that my prospective mate was still providing for me even if I wasn't in Hearthwood. I wondered if Mason was my prospective mate. I mean sure he was gorgeous but a certain brown eyed man had caught my attention long before I had met Mason. I sigh once again wishing that my prospective mate would finally claim me. With that thought I finish eating and head back to the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your mate and smut ensures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so bad. I'm still getting the hang of writing smut. :)

It had started to full on storm by the time I got home. I left the manuscript in my truck and headed inside. Well, I ended up slipping on the steps and I fell backward. I cry out as hit the ground. I close my eyes and shiver, sighing. I could feel the rain pelting my face and soaking into my clothes. I jump as I hear thunder. I tense when I hear a whining nearby. I turn my head slightly, to see, my vision is a little blurry from the rain. I see the blurry form of a large animal with brown and cream fur.

It comes closer and I see that its a large wolf. It whines again and nudges me lightly with its muzzle. "I'm alright. I think anyway." I groan out as I sit up. I go to stand up but the wolf grabs me by the back of my shirt and carries me onto the porch. I walk to the door on shaky legs. I go to turn back and find the wolf gone. I sigh for what seems the thousandth time that day as I open the door. I trail mud through the cabin as I trudge to the main bathroom on the lower floor. I peel off my mud and rain-soaked clothes.

I wince as I take in my appearance. I have leaves and mud everywhere. I turn on the shower shivering. I step under the spray and moan at the feeling of it. The scalding water is welcome on my chilled skin. It takes me about an hour and a half to shower. I get out and put on a baggy pair of maroon sweatpants and an oversized white shirt. I go to my room and snuggle up under the fluffy covers. My mind wanders to the wolf. I wonder who they were in human form.

I can hear the wind blowing the rain hard against the windows of the cabin. I hear a large crack of thunder and can see that the lights flicker. I groan and get up. I trudge up the stairs to get the candles from the upstairs closet. By the time I pull the candles from the closet the electricity is out and lightning and thunder happen every few minutes.  
I scream dropping the candles when I come down the stairs. The wolf from earlier is laying on the floor blood pooling around them. I rush to them not even caring that my front door is wide open and rain is soaking the floor. I see a large gash in their side. I grab my phone off the counter and try calling my brother for help. The storm must have knocked out the signal. I can't drive in this and even if I could there was no way I could lift the wolf into my truck bed, he wouldn't fit inside the cab.

I start to panic and I hurriedly shut the door. The wolf is standing on wobbly legs. I decided to forfeit my bed for them. They take up most of my bed. It takes me what seems like hours to stop the bleeding and patch them up. I then get to cleaning the blood from the floor. I start in my room. Then the kitchen where its the worst. I can't just wet a washcloth to clean it. I fill a bucket with warm water and then I grab a dish towel. I slowly start to mop up the blood. That's how he found me when the morning came. "I'm sorry about the mess." I hear the deep voice of Hutch. I jump slightly and turn. My face burns instantly as I take in his appearance. His side is healed and he stands there nude before me.

I swallow thickly and avert my gaze. "I'm glad it's you." I mumble out as I stand, my back and knees cracking. "I wanted to check up on you and then lightning struck a branch and- what?" he says stopping when he registers what I said. He smiles and rushes towards me. He lifts me up into his arms and holds me to him. "So, you except?" he asks looking into my eyes. Instead of answering I crash my lips against his.

He moans kissing back. I wrap my legs around his waist and card my hands through his hair. He places me on the island counter. "You sure you want this?" He asks pulling away. "Yes, when it comes to you I am. I want you. I want to be your mate." I tell him. "(Y/N)!" he groans out ripping my clothes off. "Hey-" I start to protest but then he's trailing kisses down my neck. I moan out when his cock rubs against my soaked folds. "Please!" I mewl out clutching his back. He easily slides in and waits for me to adjust to him. We moan out in tandem as he begins to slowly thrust in and out of me. My nails rake down his back as he takes a nipple in his mouth. I can feel his knot push for entrance and my climax crashes over me. He grunts pushing his knot in. His thrusts are more precise and I can feel another orgasm building. "Hutch!" I scream out as the knot in my core snaps again. My second orgasm triggers his and his hip stutter and jerk. He bites my neck as his thick ropes of cum fill me. I sigh out when he licks at the bite, cleaning up the blood from it. He lifts me up, gently pulling out, and carries me to bed. I can feel his seed drip out of me. He lays me down and I curl up to his side. "Let's hope my brother and Max approve." I say and he stiffens. "We do." I hear come from the hall. I scream and try to cover myself up. I hear laughter from the hallway and Hutch growls. The laughter stops and I hear footsteps and then a truck is started. "Well welcome to the family Hutch."I say yawning. "Welcome to the pack, Mate" He whispers as I snuggle into him.


End file.
